


Who is the father?

by Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Hal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Atlantis, Beta Diana, Beta Steve, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Bruce, Omega Barry, Omega Bruce, Prince Arthur, Two Alpha in love with one omega, alpha clark, mpreg Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi/pseuds/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi
Summary: This is a male pregnancy kind of story. Barry finds out that he is pregnant, however, he doesn't know who the father of his child is because he was drunk at the time. Being drunk while going into heat was not a right idea, luckily, Barry isn't the only one who got "knock up" that night. Its main focus is on finding out who the father of Barry's child is and how the romance drama gonna be afterward. The father of Bruce's child will be found out quicker than Barry's. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know in the comments below how you like it or got some ideas or maybe guess who the special guest might be. :DAlso, the Justice League members are normal humans, none have powers or are alien.





	1. I'm what?!

**Barry Allen, a bright talented student at the University of Central City, is sitting down at the doctor’s place as he is in shock at the news the doctor had just delivered him.**

“Mr. Allen. Mr. Allen? I know this is hard for you to hear, but I am afraid you are indeed pregnant.” **The doctor told him as he was reading the results.** “Now is there anyone you would like me to contact? Maybe the father of your child?”

 **Barry was still out of it. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this has to be some mistake, right? The doctor continued to call his name until Barry came back to reality and look at the doctor in the eyes.** “Wh-What? No, it is fine. Um, I just need some few days to think about this…can I go now?” **Barry asked as he felt like having a mental break down. He hears the doctor sigh lightly with a small, soft smile on his face.** “Alright, I will let you go for now, but I will like to see you every week to keep you on a checkup for your progress. I also already print out a list of things that you should eat to help ease the pregnancy as well as all the things good for your baby. Now, I will like to see you again same time next week, will that be alright with you or does another time work?”

**Barry still couldn’t believe that he actually is pregnant. He only came to see the doctor because he was throwing up a lot, most of the time at the smell of meat, he was also sleeping a lot too. All the things he never really does, he is the number one player in his track team, they have a game coming up in a few months! How is he going to continue to play the only sport he has always enjoy playing now? Barry just wanted to leave this place at this point, so he nodded his head and told the doctor that he’ll come back again at the same time today. The young blondie took all the paperwork the nurse gave him before leaving the clinic. However, something unexcepted happened when Barry was walking towards the exit of the clinic, Bruce Wayne was just called up by the same doctor Barry just saw. Bruce stood up from the waiting room and stop at his track the moment his chestnut brown eyes meet familiar blue eyes.**

“B-Bruce?” **Barry said in shock at the sight of his best friend being here too.**

**_ About three weeks ago:  _ **

**Barry Allen, after winning the Finals in his track team, decided to go out and celebrate with his best friend, Hal Jordan, and his two other gay friends Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. Of course, Diana Prince came along anyway as she is like the mother of the group. As you may have known now Barry Allen is in the track team, but he is also in the science club, which is where he met his friend Clark Kent, who the farm boy later introduced the blondie to Bruce Wayne, the President of the Student Government Association. The five amigos always did everything together after school either it be helping each other with their studies or helping each other practice sports or just plain having a great time with each other company. However, whenever they do hang around and Diana is with them, she loves to play match marker. She continues to get the boys together, at first, she tried to get Clark to date Barry but then she later found out that Barry actually has a crush on Hal. And with that, she had another “great” plan to get those two boys together at the party tonight. Unfortunately, her plan didn’t work out as she got distracted by an attractive young fellow by the name of Steve. ~ Everything that leads up to three weeks later happened on this night, everyone was having a great time at this party, getting drunk, doing ridiculous things, other getting laid. But Barry Allen, oh poor Barry Allen, he tried so hard not to get himself drunk but that didn’t work out with all the people chanting for him to drink. All five of the amigos entered the building and within five minutes got separated by the crowd, a crowd full of students with the majority of them being players from all types of sports teams.**

“Barry! Barry! Over there!” **His fellow blue eyes friends call out to him. Barry, almost completely drunk, made his way towards the farm boy swaying his hips with every step he takes.** “Hey, there farm boy.~ Wanna play with meeeee?~” **The drunken blondie asks Clark while leaning his body against him. Barry is…well, let’s just say that getting him drunk can end badly at least for him, other guys might enjoy seeing Barry drunk. Allen continued to tease Clark until he soon takes off his shirt and jumps onto of a table. The blond started dancing on the table and swinging his shirt in his hand around the air, which made the crowd go wild for more. At this point, Barry was completely drunk and hitting on any attractive guy his eyes captured until he finds himself upstairs heading towards a bedroom with one most handsome guy.**


	2. You too?!

_**Present Day:** _

_**About an hour and a half as pass while Barry has been nervously waiting for Bruce’s meeting with the doctor to finish. He wondered what Bruce came in here for and of what he should tell Bruce about this pregnancy. In fact, should or will he even tell anyone about this? I mean, how is he going to hide this a few months from now? Even from the track team? Luckily, every university as a hospital and clinic for their students, which cost less than going to a hospital or clinic outside of the university. It probably makes it more comfortable for the doctors too, having their patients only being the students from the university they are in. Anyways, this is a general doctor, so it could be anything that Bruce is here for or Barry could make something up. The blond’s eyes look up towards the door when he heard it opening up, he stood up the moment he saw that it is Bruce exiting out with the Doctor giving him a note.** _

_“Bruce, are you feeling alright? What did you go see the doctor for?” **Barry asks while approaching the raven-haired man to which the raven-haired man gave Barry an annoyed look.** “I could ask you the same thing, _Barry. _” **Bruce replied in a harsh-like tone of voice while he continues to walk towards the exit of the building. Barry just follows behind him like a sad puppy when Barry decided to make something up for his reason for visiting the doctor. He doesn’t know how Bruce will react to him being pregnant, and he knows it wouldn’t be Bruce who the father is. Its impossible for omegas to get each other pregnant, but the idiot blond wants to tell Bruce the truth so badly, he needs someone to talk to about this, and no way is he going to tell Diana this. She will go all “fangirl” on this or whatever that means.**_

_“Ah, you see, I have been having_ stomach _ache for a while now, and…um…the doctor figure out why, hahaha, I ate something I shouldn’t have.”_

_**That was a complete lie and a horrible one at that. Bruce could see clearly through that lie and gave the blond another strong annoying look. Bruce doesn’t like being lied to more than anything, well, that Barry knows of.** “Barry…did you walk or took the bus here?” **Bruce asks this time with a gentle tone towards his voice even though he most likely already knows the answer to his own question. Rich boy here always drives himself everywhere he went and figured he is going to have a sweet talk with Barry on the drive back to the student apartments.**_

_“I took the bus here, why?” **Bruce gave the blond-haired person a look that answered his question.**_

_**Even though the ride from the clinic and the student apartment isn’t far, the drive felt like it was going to last several hours with how quiet it was. Barry just sits there on the passenger side of the car while Bruce is driving him home. There were so many times that the blondie wanted to speak up, say something to stop this quietness, but no words would want to form out of his mouth. Finally, Bruce broke the silence by telling Barry the result of his visit, the rich boy never lies to Barry he just mostly withholds information from him, and since they are close friends, he decided to tell Barry the truth.** _

_“I’m…pregnant, Barry and I don’t know who the father is, but I have an idea of who it might be.” **Barry’s eyes are filled with shock as he stared at how claim and to collect Bruce was looking after just telling him that. Who would have thought that Bruce is in the same case as him except for the fact that Barry has no idea how the father of his child is?**_

_“Wait, you too?!” **That’s it. That is all it took to get Bruce to hit that break hard enough to bring his fancy car to a sudden stop. Lucky, there are no other vehicles around at this time. After an awkward stare among the two males with the deafening silence again, rich boy here began to drive the car again towards their apartment. All four guys, (Barry, Clark, Hal, and Bruce), share four bedrooms and four bathrooms apartment together. Which honestly doesn’t make things any better if either Hal or Clark is the father of one or both of these omega’s child. Barry was planning to keep this a secret, but Bruce knows now and knowing that he isn’t alone in this situation made this a bit easier for him. But still, how will the others react to this? They can’t hide the pregnant for long or the morning sickness or throwing up at the smell of meat. Of course, someone else is going to catch on what is going on with them.**_

_“Bruce….I’m scared. I always wanted to have a child, but this soon and not knowing who the father is? It scares me so much. What if the father doesn’t want anything to do with us? Or he turns out to be someone….bad or rude? I’m not ready for this.”_

_**At this point, Barr is already breaking down into tears which Bruce comfort him by gently rubbing or patting his head. It’s a good thing that they are already in the parking lot of the apartment place when this happens, unfortunately, it was the worst timing for Barry to have a breakdown. Both Clark and Diana saw this as they were walking on the sidewalk towards the boys’ apartment when they saw the two males in the car. Great now they will need to either come up with some story as to why Barry is crying or tell them the truth. That is when Barry had a moment; he remembers a detail of the man he slept with, a feature that honestly doesn’t help him. The aspect that the handsome male Barry sleeps with has ocean blue eyes like him. This is both good and yet very so not due to the fact that Clark has blue eyes and several other people he knows and met at the party, but at least that takes Hal off the list of who the father could be. Actually, now that Barry thinks about it Hal has been acting quite strange and odd around Bruce….it wouldn’t be because of…oh it has to be! Before Barry could tell Bruce anything, he finally had noticed Clark and Diana glaring at Bruce, probably thinking that rich boy made Barry cry.** _

_"What should we do, Bruce? Actually, why do they look angry with you?" **The nerd asks while rubbing his tears away and soon getting out of the car along with Bruce.**_

_"Are you alright Barry?" **Diana asks with a worried tone to her sweet voice while she approaches him and gave him a soft, warm hug. Clark, on the other hand, continues his glare at Bruce as he asks what happened that got Barry to cry.** "Bruce didn't make me cry; I made myself cry from stressing about....." **Barry softly sighs while hugging Diana back. He hates lying to people, and they are his dear friends. Why should he lie to them? They are like his family and deep down Barry knows they would not be angry with him, but try to help him with this all situation.** "...I'm pregnant, and I don't know who the father is, but I remember him having ocean blue eyes...I think."  **There was a moment of silence that felt like it lasted an hour when in reality it lasts about three minutes max.**_

_"Well, that explains you vomiting at the smell of meat or from eating them." **Diana stated before her glance went towards Clark.** "Blue eyes, huh?"  **Diana could see Clark tensing up from what he had just heard. He also could see that Diana is most likely thinking that he is the father, but Clark doesn't remember physically sleeping with Barry. He had dreams about it at times, he isn't going to lie about that, but he doesn't remember sleeping with Barry that night. Man, they really shouldn't have gotten drunk that night. What will they do now?**_


	3. The Father of Bruce's Kid is...

_**Another two weeks have passed since Clark and Diana had figured out about the pregnancy, well more like was told to be honest. Future mother Barry is still struggling to figure out who is the father of his child while Bruce seems to be quite calm about this…way too calm about this. The thing is Barry, Clark, and Hal are all roommates sharing a three-bedroom and three-bathroom apartment that is about a five to seven-minute walk to the campus and quite nice and cheap for the three of them. However, Bruce does come over at times but lately, he has been coming over a lot. At first, the blonde thought it was for support about the whole pregnancy thing and to give him a ride every time since of walking to campus, which Barry still didn’t mind though.** _

_**However, the nerd had finally begun to notice the way Bruce and Hal act towards each other, a way that close friends to not act with each other. For being one of the smart one of the group as well as the fast one, Barry is pretty slow at noticing these kinds of things.** “Are you ready to go, Barry?” **Said the rich boy as he is offering Barry another ride to class again.**_

_**At this point, Barry had already told his coach about his situation he is in and even though both the coach and the team are sad to lose their best player, they are quite supportive of him. Barry is still allowed to come to practice and run as long as he can until he feel tired out and he is also able to help out the coach train the others. Everyone is acting like an overprotective brother towards Barry, whenever they go out to eat together as a team or just hangout and at the sight of any guy trying to flirt with Barry they would be there to protect him.** _

_**Anyways, Barry thought this will be the greatest opportunity to found out what is going on between Bruce and Hal. The kid has never seen Hal act the way he has, and it is kind of worrying Barry out.** “I’m coming!” **Barry shouted while grabbing his bag before leaving with the raven-haired man. There they are sitting in the car while waiting for the light to change green when Barry finally broke the silence.** “Okay, what is up with you and Hal? Why is he acting…so…”_

_**As Bruce then finished what Barry was thinking of saying.** “Fatherly?” **Bruce said without once looking at the blonde.** “Yes! Why…?” **Until finally Barry had put two and two together and let out a loud gasp of surprise.** “No! He is?! Y-You and him?!” **The light changed green and Bruce hit the gas while Barry’s mind goes wild. He is so conflict about this, the man he has been having a crush on is the father of Bruce’s child?! What or how is Barry supported to feel about this? Of course, he is happy and supportive for Bruce, but still the man he’s kind of been in love with can’t be with him. The way Bruce and Hal look at each other in the eyes show how much love they have for each other and no way is Barry going to come between that. Oh lord, he feels like his whole world had just been destroyed and he still doesn’t know who the father is. Bruce knows that Barry still has a feeling for Hal and was planning to tell the blonde but could never find the right opportunity to and honestly this wasn’t the great way to tell him either. Although, Barry should have known thing weeks ago if he really paid attention. Let’s just say that the rest of the two-minute ride to the parking lot was what felt like years of silence. Not one of them said a word after that until Barry thanks the man for the ride and went straight to walk towards the College of Science building.**_

_**The now sad yet happy nerd continued to walk towards the building while keeping his head towards the ground which didn’t really help him look where, or should I say whom, he is about to bump into. This person that the blonde is inches away from colliding with is one fine ass attractive muscular male that anyone can lay their eyes upon. Literally, it is like everyone could fall in love with him at first glance. A man that is quite tall, has strong arms that make you feel safe, light tannish tone of skin with ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. A man that made everyone feel like they are in the presence of a true, strong king. But who could this man be? And what will his connection be towards Barry, if he has any? Guess we will have to wait to found out or should I say you do.~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note. They are about a month and a week into the pregnancy.~ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry, that it is short. Kind of hard to write when you got about 8 essays to write for school Q~Q  
> I'll try to make the next one longer and guess who this mystery person is.~


	4. sorry Q~Q

****SO SORRY GUYS! I completely lost my file where chapter 4 was at! I will continue to hope to find it, but if not I will have to rewrite everything and it will most likely be different than what I originally had. I'm working on the other story, but I promise to post chapter 4 hopefully soon!


	5. Could he be...?

_“Ah, I-I’m sorry. I—“ **Barry began to say as after bumping into the man before him. Barry felt himself falling back, which is not a good thing to happen to someone who is pregnant. Luckily, however, the handsome man before him catch him on time. He had his strong right arm wrap around Barry’s lower back in a firm grip before leaning Barry towards him.** “Are you all right? I apologize for not looking. Do you--” **Said the slightly taller blonde hair man before one of his friends called out to him.** “Arthur! Come on!” **Arthur apologized again before running towards what appear to be the other members of the swim team. Barry feels something strange after Arthur had left and gone off with his friends. He stood there in the middle of the entrance way of the college building until he heard his name being called from behind him, which snapped him back to reality.**_

_“Barry? Are you all right?” **A caring semi-deep like the voice was heard until Barry realized that Clark was standing behind him. Barry gave his friend and one of his roommates a gentle smile back.** “Yeah, I just thought I knew him.” **Clark gave his friend a confused expression as Clark entered the building after Arthur was already making his way to the team. Barry decided to change the topic as they walk down the hallway towards the elector to get to the 4 th floor. They were both heading to their biology class. **_

_**After their class had ended, they both went their separate ways since their next classes are not the same subject or time. Barry went on to the Criminology and Criminal Justice building, which he has to pass by one of the university’s gym, to get to.** _

_**Entering the building in which his next class is in, he met up with Bruce Wayne, one of Barry’s close friends that is also pregnant. It was not easy for Barry to fully pay attention to the class because his mind was on that man he encountered earlier. Barry just could not shake the idea that he must have known this him before, maybe they took a class together before, and Barry does not realize it? Alternatively, maybe he is the father of the child? Barry laughs at that thought while lightly shaking his head sideways; there was no way someone as handsome as Arthur could be the father of Barry’s kid. Eventually, Barry went to trying to figure on the class lecture and he really really was trying, but his eyes were having a hard time staying open.** _

_**Second Encounter** _

_**While swimming from one end to the other of the pool, Arthur had been lost in his thought that he had not realized that the other members of the swim team already left. Arthur soon swims down to the bottom of the pool and stay there in his sitting position for a while. “Is there something wrong with me? Why can’t I get him out of my mind? He-He was just…so beautiful. UGH! I should have gotten his name or maybe his number. Oh, Poseidon, give me the chance to see him again! I want to see those calm, sky blue eyes that melt me away — those soft lips that are just calling me to capture them — moreover, his shy blush, oh how adorable he looks when blushing. I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as him, never in the seven seas! Poseidon, could he be the one? Could—” Arthur was so deep in thought before he had finally heard the sound of the door shutting. Either someone had just left or had entered this indoor pool room. Arthur had told himself again that if that handsome man entered here then that it is fate and he would ask him out.** _

_**Indeed, though, Barry was the one that had entered the indoor pool room. He wanted a place to go to relax in and maybe swim a bit since he had heard that swim could be useful for those pregnant. Barry was only wearing his swim trunks and carrying a towel when he had entered the room. He placed the towel on one of the small tables before heading towards the water. He had already put his feet and parts of his legs in the water when Arthur had to swim up out of the water. Barry, of course, got scared and may have let out a soft scream that surprised Arthur too.** _

_“Please forgive me. I did not mean to scare you…” **Arthur said while trying to act as calmly as possible. He was very excited in the inside as his wish came true. The prince began to swim gently towards where Barry was while smiling his charming smile.** “My name is Arthur Curry, and I am the captain of the Swim Team. What about you, handsome? Moreover, I know this may seem strange to you, but I was hoping to meet you again.” **Arthur was close enough to Barry as their two blue eyes met and never once look away. It was as if they were enchanted with each other.** “Would you like to go to the movies with me?” **Okay, so maybe Arthur got the butterfly when asking Barry to go out for dinner and end up saying movies instead. However, as much as Barry loves food he also loves to go to the movies, so Arthur had gotten lucky there. There was a moment of silence that felt like it lasted for an hour before Barry, shyly, nodded his head yes.**_

_“Y-Yes, I would love to go to the movies with you, Arthur. My name is Barry Allen but you can call me Barry, and I am the captain of the Track Team…well was or maybe I am still just can’t play for a while because of my condition and….sorry…I-I tend to talk too much as my friends say.” **Part of Barry wanted to tell Arthur that he is pregnant and that is the reason he is currently not the captain of his team but decided not too. Barry nervously chuckles his embarrassment away even though he has no idea why he should be feeling embarrassed. In fact, Barry also does not know why he is even HERE! Barry cannot swim! He does not know how to swim and is actually afraid of drowning. However, Barry soon forgot that he was feeling embarrassed and clueless when he heard Arthur’s soft laugh and calmly told Barry that he does not mind. Arthur, soon though, started to notice that Barry was troubled by something.**_

_“What is the matter, Barry?” **Arthur says in such a gentle voice that could melt away someone’s cold heart.**_

_“I-I…this may sound weird, but I don’t know why I came to the pool when I don’t even know how to swim…” **Barry says while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.**_

_**Arthur’s eyes widened in surprised while feeling his heart beating like crazy. “By the gods! Poseidon, could he truly be…? Was that your doing, Poseidon?” Arthur had thought to himself while grinning happily at the thought.** “I see…I can teach you how to swim if you would let me?”_

_**Barry did not know why but his heart skip a beat in happiness when Arthur offers to teach him.** “YES! I mean, yes, I would like that! Can we start today?”_

_**Time Skip to 3 months later.** _

_**Both Barry and Bruce are four months and a half into the pregnancy, and the baby belly is now becoming more and more noticeable to the others. The thing is Barry may not have noticed this yet, but the other definitely did notice that way Clark is treating Barry during this pregnancy process. Even though Clark, and the others, know that he is not the father of the baby; Smallville over there is quite protected of Barry. He is treating the poor pregnant blondie as if Barry was a delicate glass. Since Hal and Clark and Barry are all roommate together, Clark is always making food for Barry, cleaning his clothes for him and carrying things for him. Clark has been trying to make the pregnancy for Barry easier. Diana knew long before even Barry got pregnant about the feeling Clark has towards the blondie.** _

_**Exactly, Diana and Steve have had a bet with each other. Diana had bet that Hal and Bruce would get together while Barry and Clark would get together. Meanwhile, Steve bet that Hal and Barry would become the couples while Bruce and Clark would be the other couple. Of course, we know now that Diana wins half of the bet with Hal and Bruce getting together while knowing for well Clark feelings towards Barry. Although Diana may have had some say in helping the pairs get together, ever since three months ago, she can tell that someone else that isn’t Clark might already take Barry's heart.** _

_**In reality, Barry is actually conflicted when it comes to the person he is possibly in love with. In one hand, Barry did like and still does like Clark but then he also strongly likes Arthur Curry. Ever since they bumped into each other those three months ago, they have been hanging out and getting to know each other. Of course, Arthur was the one that found Barry later on that day. However, who do you guys think Barry should be with or truly is in love with?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update! I literally wrote this chapter about 5 times before finally picking a storyline for it, lol, I just could not make up my mind.


End file.
